Told You So
by BlackMagic1
Summary: *Set in Season 6* Dawn finally gets some credit... Please R&R (This is my first story)


Title: Told You So   
Author: Black Magic  
Rating: PG - Just to be safe.   
Disclaimer: The usual, none of these characters belong to me....  
Summary: Dawn is smarter than they make her out to be.  
Distribution: FanFiction.Net. Also please tell me if you use this.  
Feedback: I'd love it if you give me feedback this is my first story.  
Author's Comment: I think that they make Dawn out to be really dumb for the age that she's supposed to be,   
I mean, even I am smarter than her and I am younger than the age she is supposed to be. So, with having said   
that I wrote a fic that gives Dawn a little more credit. :) Enjoy!  
Author's Note: This is set during Season 6, after Giles left but in this story, Tara didn't move out. It's also got one  
swear word in it, so I rated it PG in case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dawn walked along, her anger growing with each step she took. She stomped her feet along the path with such  
force that it caused her feet to ache, but her mind was elsewhere. She hurried her way around the corner and   
onto Revello Drive. By the time she had reached 1630, she was fuming.  
  
Willow, Tara and Buffy were sitting in the lounge room, demonic volumes resting in their laps and various others   
sprawled across the floor. They each focused intensely on their books, until their attention was turned to the   
slamming of the front door. They all looked up to see an enraged Dawn, standing in the doorway.   
  
"Dawny, Oh my god! We forgot about your Art Show at school," Tara gasped. "We're really sorry!"  
  
Dawn just stood there, her mood unchanged.   
  
"I guess we lost track of time, we've been researching all day!" Willow explained, hoping that Dawn would   
understand.  
  
"And....now that Giles is in England, we're having a lot of trouble" Buffy added and a saddened look came over   
all their faces.  
  
Dawn took a moment to calm down and then slowly walked over to the couch where the three women were   
seated. She now was curious about what supernatural being they were researching this time.  
  
"What's the 'big bad' this time?" She quizzed as she gazed over Willow's shoulder.  
  
"That's what we're trying to find out, nothing yet though," Willow responded, hesitantly. "There's a new demon   
in town, presumably. Two victims were found in an alleyway, their internal organs removed."  
  
"That's gross!" Dawn said as she screwed up her face in horror.  
  
"Willow, I don't want Dawn involved with this," Buffy hollered. "Dawn, go up to your room and do your homework!"  
  
Dawn didn't move in protest. She was tired of doing homework and she never got to help them out because they   
all thought that she is 'too young'.  
  
*I'm fifteen!* she thought to herself.  
  
When Buffy saw that Dawn hadn't moved, she tried telling her again. Still Dawn just stood there.  
  
"Buffy, can't I help you research? I'm fifteen, and besides I've helped research before!" Dawn complained.  
  
Buffy sat there considering for a moment, her answer more directed towards 'no'. There was a silence   
throughout the room.  
  
"We need all the help we can get, Buffy!" Tara broke the silence.  
  
Tara smiled at Dawn and she returned it.  
  
"Okay." Buffy sighed, picked up a volume off the floor and carefully handed it to Dawn.  
  
Dawn cheered as Buffy revealed her answer. She accepted the volume that Buffy held out to her and sat down  
in the nearest chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Some hours later, they were still flipping through, book after book. There had been a silence for a relatively long   
amount of time before that silence was broken.  
  
"So, who are our options?" Buffy took charge.  
  
"Well, there is this demon here," Tara started. "The 'Lia'loneva' demon. He usually collects organs from his  
victims in unpopulated areas."   
  
"Ew, anything else?" Buffy asked as she looked from Tara to Willow to Dawn, questioningly.  
  
"Uh, well there's this ugly demon," Dawn told them as she passed the book over to her. "There's not much  
information on them, but from what it says here, they believe that their victims are usually discovered without   
their organs, but no one's certain if it this demon exists."   
  
"Well, it looks like Tara's demon fits the description. After all, they were found in an alleyway- an unpopulated   
area. " Willow voiced and Buffy nodded her head in agreement.   
  
"So, where can we find this demon?" Buffy questioned Tara.  
  
Tara checked her book and then answered. "They usually live in sewers."  
  
"Well then, let's go!" Willow suggested as she stood up.  
  
They all grabbed their coats and went to proceed out the door, except for Dawn. She sat there, still studying her   
book. Buffy stopped and turned back around, shortly after Willow and Tara did too.  
  
"Someone needs to stay here with Dawn." Buffy reminded everyone.  
  
Tara smiled. "I'd be happy to look after Dawn" She said willingly.  
  
Willow and Buffy continued out into the hallway. They were stopped once more at the sound of Dawn's voice.  
  
"Wait," She called out. "I think it's the other demon. I have a good feeling that the demon I found is the right one!"  
  
"But Dawny, do you have any proof?" Willow asked as a frowned.  
  
"Well, shouldn't we find out more about it first," Dawn reasoned. "Because maybe it's not the right demon."  
  
"We don't have the time Dawn," Buffy said in a firm voice. "More people could die. So, we're going after this   
demon and you're going to bed, it's late!"  
  
Dawn pouted and said something under her breath that no one could work out. She stomped her way upstairs  
and once she was inside her room, she slammed her door.  
  
"We won't be too long" She heard Willow call out from the bottom of the stairs. Followed by the closing of the   
front door.  
  
Dawn jumped on her bed, lent over as far as she could and pulled out her journal out from the clutter that lay   
underneath her bed. She carefully opened it and turned to the next blank page. She began to write.  
  
"Dear Diary,  
Nobody ever listens to me and I'm tired of it!! They also treat me like I'm a baby, but hello newsflash,   
I'm fifteen. Buffy was out fighting vampires at this age! I know that I am right about that demon, they've jumped   
to conclusions and tried to ignore me at any cost. When they come back and it's not the right demon, I can't wait   
to say 'Told you so!'.   
Dawn"  
  
She then dropped her pen on the bed and returned the journal to it's rightful place. After she had done that,   
she slowly made her way downstairs. Dawn glanced around very quickly and saw Tara resided on the couch,   
intently gazing at the TV.  
  
"What are you watching?" Dawn quizzed.  
  
Tara had a bored look on her face and replied. "Channel surfing."   
  
"Oh." Dawn began. "Maybe we could watch-"  
  
She was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside.  
  
Dawn became uneasy. "What was that!"   
  
Tara hesitated. "I don't know. Dawn, stay right here."  
  
Tara moved as quiet and stealthily as she could towards the front door. She slowly opened the door and peered   
outside. The last thing she saw was something coming fast, right at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A weird feeling came over Willow as she and Buffy searched through the revolting sewers.   
  
Willow gasped. "It's Tara! Dawn and her are in trouble!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Buffy cursed as she began to run back through where they had come, Willow not far behind.  
  
They had made their way out of the sewers and back onto the streets. Revello Drive was only two blocks   
away now. Buffy raced off ahead of Willow, her speed superior. They both finally reached Revello Drive and   
raced up to the house.  
  
"Tara?" Willow yelled and her voice carried through the front door and into the house.  
  
"Where are th-" Buffy started but stopped herself when she saw Tara's limp body on the lounge room floor.  
  
"Tara!" Willow called out as she raced over to Tara's side.  
  
Willow checked Tara over. "She's just unconscious," Willow said relieved. "She should wake up any minute now."  
  
Buffy looked around nervously. There was no sign of Dawn anywhere throughout the house. She hoped   
Tara would be able to tell them anything that might help her find her sister. Just then, Tara stirred. She pushed  
herself up off the floor, warily.  
  
"Dawny..." Was the first word that came out of Tara's mouth.  
  
"She's gone," Buffy informed her. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Tara rubbed her head softly. "I'm not sure....all I remember is this noise outside....a-and then this demon came   
at me. I must have been knocked out after that..."  
  
"Are you okay," Willow asked deeply concerned. "Because we've gotta find out what this demon looked like,   
so we can find Dawn."   
  
Tara nodded. "I think I can draw it, I kind of got a look at it before it knocked into me."  
  
Buffy raced and got Tara a piece of paper and a pencil and handed them to her. Tara completed a rough   
sketch of what she saw and gave it to Buffy and Willow. They both looked at the sketch for a few seconds.  
  
"Hey, isn't that the same as the demon Dawn suggested." Buffy remembered as she gazed down at the sketch.  
  
Willow looked at it for a moment and then glanced around trying to find the book that Dawn had been looking in.   
She noticed it beside the couch underneath 'Deadly Demons'. She picked it up and flicked through it until she   
found the page Dawn had found that Demon on.  
  
"Oh my god," Willow said. "There it is. Yes, it's the same demon."  
  
"Then that must mean that.." Tara trailed off.  
  
Willow nodded. "Dawn was right." She finished.  
  
They all just stared at each for a short moment and then got into action. Buffy raced over to the weapons trunk   
in the lounge room and grabbed the biggest axes she could find. Willow and Tara gathered all their magic books   
and items together. They all reconvened in the front entrance area to discuss just how they were going to get  
Dawn back.  
  
"Okay," Willow began. "We could try a spell to locate Dawn, but we need something of value of hers."   
  
Buffy ran upstairs and soon returned with Dawn's Diary. By that time, Tara and Willow had set up all they needed  
and had their magic book open to the right page.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Dawn awoke on the firm concrete. She must have been knocked out because the last thing she could recall  
was Tara's scream and then while going to investigate, something crashing into her with great force.   
  
She looked around, her head was spinning and she couldn't make out where she was. Her attention was drawn   
to a dark shape a few metres away.  
  
"Uh, hello?" She called out, her voice echoed loudly.  
  
In response to her called she heard shrill noise coming from the mysterious silhouette. It then moved and started  
pacing around her, slowly edging closer and closer. She slowly crawled back away from the creature until she'd   
backed into a solid brick wall.   
  
The 'thing' grew nearer and nearer, and then crouched down looking ready to kill. It pounced at Dawn and she   
cringed in terror, waiting for the pain but it didn't come. She raised her head from her arms and looked.   
  
Buffy, Willow and Tara were standing there. Buffy had one hand outstretched, offering to help her up and the other   
hand was holding an axe with a foul smelling purple goop on it. She gazed over and saw the creature that had   
tried to attack her sprawled on the ground, definitely dead.  
  
Buffy helped her to her feet and fiercely hugged her.  
  
"Dawny, I'm so glad you're okay!" She cried in relief. Tara and Willow also took the time to hug Dawn and say   
how worried they were.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
They arrived home and all dropped on the couches in the lounge room, exhausted. They sat in silence for a few  
minutes until Dawn broke the silence.  
  
"So," She began. "That demon you were looking for actually came to Tara and I instead."  
  
"Actually," Willow said as she looked up from the book they used for research earlier. "Uh, well, it turns out Buffy  
and I were looking for the wrong demon in the first place."  
  
They all looked confused and gathered behind Willow, peering over her shoulder. She pointed to a fine print at   
the bottom of the section on the demon Buffy and Willow had gone after. It read, 'Note: This demon is not   
threatening, it collects musical organs.' Everyone burst into a hysterical laughter.  
  
"So Dawn was right." Buffy managed to get out in between laughs.  
  
Dawn crossed her arms and gave them a self-satisfied look. "Told you so!" She teased and then continued  
laughing.  
  
  
(A/N: Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. It's my first fan fiction, even though I've been reading  
fan fiction for quite a few years. I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed my story.) :) 


End file.
